Point of No Return
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: "He's been watching her. He's infatuated with her. He wants to call her his own." Rachel centered/stalker fic.
1. Chapter 1

She was "Maria" to him for a week. The Lima community theater was putting on a production of _West Side Story_. As he worked on fixing the spot light from high above the audience in the lighting box, he watched her. She was Maria. She was perfect. Her voice was mature, beautiful, powerful. She had such a presence on stage... he couldn't focus properly as she moved about.

There were still four more weeks of rehearsal before the show went up. He was needed to check the lights, make sure they worked, that none had burned out. They wouldn't need him again until a week before the show went up, but once he saw her, he couldn't keep away. He was up there, in the lighting box every rehearsal, watching from behind darkened windows.

It was a Thursday night.

Rehearsal ended at nine and the actors were making their way out of the theater. She remained. Maria. She was sitting on the edge of the stage, her legs hanging over. The director, Mariel, an annoying, snippy woman was packing her bag.

"Do you need something, Rachel?"

He heard it clearly this time. _Rachel_. Her name was Rachel. It was better than Maria.

The brunette shook her head slightly. "Actually, I was wondering if I could stay a half hour sometimes after rehearsal to work on some songs. It's a lot more fun to practice on stage."

Mariel thought it over and then nodded. "Sure. I'll lock up, so just turn off the lights and don't leave anything behind or else you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get it."

"Oh, thank you." She slid from the stage and hugged Mariel, who laughed and patted her back.

Growling slightly, he paced in the lighting box. Mariel was a peach to her. To his Maria. He stopped pacing and moved back toward the window. Mariel was making her way out of the theater. She didn't know he was up here. She wouldn't leave Rachel alone if she knew.

Clapping in excitement, Rachel moved back onto the stage. She moved to center stage and looked out over the audience. He stepped back, not wanting to be seen. A figure could be noticeable in the box, though with the lights on, maybe she wouldn't see him.

After drawing in a deep breath, she began to sing. He didn't know the song, but her voice was just as sweet and lovely as always. She was singing something about meeting a wizard, he didn't know what that meant, but his eyes never left her.

When she finished her song he clapped once before stopping instantly. The sound echoed. Immediately he realized his mistake as her expression changed to something of fear. She looked around, then out over the audience, shielding her eyes from the lights. He stepped away from the windows.

He might have ruined everything.

The theater was quiet. When he chanced a look out the window, she was grabbing her things. He stepped back again as she gave another sweeping look to the theater. The lights went out soon after. He heard the door close.

He would be more careful next time. He would not scare her off. He had an idea... a plan. For next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Thanks for your reviews so far! I can tell you right now that it's going to be a fun ride! I'm very excited and can't wait to share these chappies with you. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel moved through the school hallways, carrying her books in her arms. She weaved around a group of giggling freshmen, turned a corner, and headed for the choir room. It was Friday and she was glad for that. She had rehearsal tonight, but her weekend was free and she was looking forward to making a new YouTube video.<p>

As she reached the choir room, she was hit full force with an orange slushie. Crying out, she closed her eyes, feeling the familiar pain of being hit in the face with high velocity ice. She dropped her books and wiped her eyes as she heard laughter.

"Oh my God, Rachel."

She looked to her right to see Finn coming toward her from the choir room. Behind him, she could see the shocked faces of Tina and Artie. Santana and Quinn were not even trying to hide their smirks. Finn looked around for the culprit once he was in the hallway, but he didn't see any football players around. Frowning, he reached down to pick up her books.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he told her as he led the way to the bathrooms.

Rachel entered the girl's room first to let him know the coast was clear. She turned the sink on and began washing her face and hands. Finn stood by her side, glancing around and feeling a little awkward. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped her books clean.

"I'll find out who did it," he said.

She shook her head slightly, glancing at him through the mirror. "Don't worry about it."

"No, you don't deserve this," he replied, anger coming out through his tone. "None of us do."

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel turned off the water and he hurried to grab her some paper towels.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" he asked her, watching her as she dried herself off.

"In my locker," she answered, despising the fact that she could still smell and taste the orange slushie. It made her sick.

"I'll tell Mr. Schue that you'll be late," he assured her.

Rachel locked eyes with him and shook her head slightly. "Don't tell him what happened."

Finn's eyebrows drew together. "Why?"

Sighing quietly, Rachel moved around him to throw the paper towels away. "Because then he'll make me go see Mr. Figgins and I don't know who threw that slushie at me. There's not really a point. It'd be a waste of time and I'd rather be in glee."

Finn frowned slightly at her. "Mr. Schuester will see the slushie on the floor. He'll know—"

"Finn, please," she cut him off quickly, her gaze meeting his again. "It's Friday, I just want to enjoy glee."

"Okay." Finn could let her do that at least. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel looked away and stepped around him to pick up her books.

Finn watched her. She looked so upset. He bit his bottom lip as he thought of something else to say. "How are rehearsals going? For that musical?"

That made her brighten reasonably and she smiled at him. "Great! The director is fantastic and I'm so glad to be on stage. Everyone's so nice to me there."

"I'm glad." Finn smiled back at her. "I can't wait to see you in it."

Rachel suddenly felt a hundred times better. "Thanks."

"Do you have rehearsal tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." She paused. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering." Finn moved to open the bathroom door for her and then accompanied her to her locker.

"I think the theater's haunted," she said suddenly and glanced at him to gauge his reaction.

Finn laughed a little as he looked down at her. He didn't believe in that stuff. "Why do you say that?"

"It has that creepy vibe." She didn't mention how she had heard a definite clap when she was the only one in the theater last night. She shrugged. "But what theater doesn't, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled back at her. He didn't really know much about theaters. "Right." He stopped at her locker. "Okay, so... you get changed and I'll see you in glee?"

Rachel gave a nod. "Yes. Thank you, Finn."

"No problem, Rachel," he replied before turning and heading back to the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Glad you're still enjoying the story. I hope you like this next chapter. And I would like to point out that this takes place during the fall of this past year. Finn and Rachel are currently together. That is all! :D

* * *

><p>"Do you think the theater's haunted?" It had been almost a week since the day Rachel heard someone in the theater with her when she thought she was alone. She had stayed after rehearsal twice more by herself and although she felt she wasn't alone, she never heard or saw anyone else. She looked over at Grace, her castmate, who was changing her shoes.<p>

Grace gave a shrug, glancing at Rachel. "Probably. No reason for it to be though. It's not that old. Only about twenty years. Not much time for a ghost to take up residence." She finished tying her shoes and stood. "Why? Did something happen to you?"

"Oh." She shook her head quickly. "No." Rachel smiled.

"Too bad. That'd be cool." Grace picked up her bag. "See you around, Rachel." She headed out of the theater with some of the guys. Rachel sighed quietly and slipped her script into her own bag. She looked up again to see Mariel approaching.

"You want the theater again tonight, hun?" Mariel asked with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, please. Thank you."

"No problem." Mariel reached out and gave Rachel's arm a gentle squeeze. "You were excellent tonight."

"Thank you," she replied, beaming.

"I'm thinking of doing _Sweeney Todd_ next," Mariel confided, releasing Rachel's arm. "Who doesn't love cannibalism in the springtime? You'll be available for the spring, yes?"

"Oh, yes!" Rachel nodded again with enthusiasm. "I will be."

"Excellent." Mariel smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Of course," she responded.

Rachel let out an excited squeal once Mariel had left her. The director was looking at her for another role already! And _Sweeney Todd_? Sondheim? Yes, please! Rachel would love to be in that show. She stood to her feet and moved to the center of the stage. Her smile faded slightly as she wondered if she really was alone.

Licking her lips, she looked around before beginning to sing "Someone Like You" from _Jekyll and Hyde_. She loved the musical, this song in particular. She hoped to someday be in this musical. Although she liked the part of Lucy more, she would definitely accept the other female lead.

As she sang, she got into the song and moved around the stage, performing. She loved being on stage more than anything. Rachel was glad her fathers built her a stage in the basement, but it wasn't like this. This was so much better. When she finished the song, she was greeted with silence, which eased her. No clapping, no sounds, but then, a quiet voice spoke...

"_Brava... brava... bravissima..."_

"Who—who's there?" Rachel couldn't tell where the voice had come from. She shielded her eyes against the light as she looked out, scanning frantically everywhere, looking for the person who spoke to her. She gasped as she saw something move in the lighting box. "I see you! I have pepper spray!"

Rachel quickly moved off the stage and grabbed her pepper spray from her bag. She headed up the aisle and out the doors, into the main lobby. It was empty. She looked to the door that led to the lighting booth. She reached out and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. She pulled the door open. It creaked.

Swallowing hard, she looked up the staircase. There was no sign of anyone, but a faint light was coming from the booth. Her heart beating rapidly, Rachel began to climb the stairs. Her sweaty hand was clutching the pepper spray. As she came to the top of the steps, she saw the small booth was empty.

She felt relief for a moment until she saw the rose sitting on the chair. The hairs on her arm stood up as her skin erupted in goosebumps, a shiver running through her. Rachel approached the chair and picked up the rose, her fingers gently touching the black satin ribbon tied around the stem.

Beneath the rose was a small stack of papers. She picked them up. It was the sheet music for "The Phantom of the Opera" from the musical of the same name. Rachel looked into the theater from the booth. It was as empty as she left it, as far as she knew.

Swallowing hard, she left the booth, gathered her bag, and hurried out the building, knowing that wherever _he_ was, her _Phantom_, he was watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

><p>Rachel headed into the library, knowing Kurt went there during sixth period study hall. She needed to speak with him and she escaped her math class by asking to use the restroom. She had to hurry, but she wanted to be guaranteed that there would be some privacy for this discussion. She didn't want everyone knowing her business, but she needed help.<p>

She opened the door slowly and looked around for the librarian. She wasn't in sight. Darting in quickly (and quietly), Rachel headed for the tables in the back. She spotted Kurt in the back corner, an open book in front of him. She slid in the seat across from his and kept her voice low.

"Hello, Kurt."

He looked up, surprised, and spoke in a whisper. "Hi, Rachel. What are you doing here?"

Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out the rose with the black ribbon tied around it. She placed it down in front of him without a word.

Kurt picked up the flower and then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, thank you? How very _Phantom of the Opera_ of you."

Rachel breathed out slowly. "So, I'm not crazy..."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kurt replied with a small smirk.

Leaning forward and planting her hands on the table, she lowered her voice even more. "He's watching me."

Kurt looked around, not spotting anyone else in the library. "Who?"

"The Phantom," she answered. "_My_ Phantom."

He settled his gaze back on her, slightly amused. "Excuse me?"

"After rehearsals, I sometimes stay for a little longer to sing on the stage and the first night, I heard someone clap," she confided softly. "Once. And then, last night..." She shook her head. "He... said 'brava...' and it came from the lighting box. When I went up there, the rose was there and the sheet music for 'The Phantom of the Opera.'"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "How very creepy. It sounds like someone is messing with you, Rachel."

"Messing with me?" she repeated.

"A joke?" he replied. "You know,_ ha ha_?"

"It wasn't very funny," she said, frowning.

"Obviously not to you," Kurt told her. "But you can't think there is some 'Phantom' there. It was probably someone in the cast."

"You think I shouldn't worry?" Rachel asked.

"No," he answered. "What's there to worry about? It's a theater prank." He looked down at the rose. "Pretty genius actually."

She nodded a little. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe she was being dramatic. Often times, that was exactly the case. There was no reason to overreact, right? Drawing in a breath, she stood quickly. She needed to get back to class.

* * *

><p>Rachel was alone. Mariel had left. It was just her now... and her Phantom. She stood downstage center and she looked to the lighting box. She couldn't see it, not with the lights on her, but she kept her attention there.<p>

"I don't think it was funny," she said loudly, "scaring me like that."

Breathing in slowly, she waited for a response. Nothing. She shielded her eyes and scanned the audience, then the lighting box... but no, she couldn't see anyone. She lowered her hand and then she heard it.

"_Sing..._"

"Who are you?" She swallowed hard. "Joe?" He was one of Sharks. He didn't like her very much. "It's not funny."

There was a slight pause before she heard him again. "I didn't mean to be funny."

She shielded her eyes as she looked to the lighting box. She couldn't see anyone inside. "Tell me who you are."

"Sing for me, Rachel."

She shook her head "...no."

"I left that song for you." His voice was strong, yet calm. "The rose. You are the best singer."

Rachel swallowed hard. "Please just tell me who you are." She thought about going to the booth, but the last time, he was gone when she got there.

"An admirer," he told her. "Of yours. _Please_. Sing."

"I can't," she squeaked out. Then, she had an idea. She drew in a breath. "If you promise to stop this... I'll sing. Okay?" Only silence. "Okay?"

The spot light turned on and moved to her, blinding her. Rachel lowered her hand, squinting.

"Sing for me," he said. "The song I chose."

Was that an agreement? She didn't know...

Starting softly, she began to sing. "'In sleep in sang to me... in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me... and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind.'" Rachel stopped there, pausing. She opened her mouth to continue with the male part when she heard his voice.

"Sing once again with me, a strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet..."

Her heart began to race. He wasn't actually a bad singer. She listened to him and then continued singing with him when it came to her part. She moved on the stage, trying to get out of the spotlight, wanting to see him, but he kept it trained on her.

As they ended the song, Rachel was breathing heavily. She was terrified, but intrigued. She kept her gaze focused toward the lighting box. "So? You'll leave me alone now?"

The spotlight went out.

Rachel remained standing there for a moment before leaping from the stage and running up the aisle to the lobby. She looked around, but there was no one. She yanked open the door to the lighting box and went up. There was no way he could have gotten out, but then... no one was there either. She stepped in, looking around. The spotlight was still warm and a single rose with a black ribbon tied around it was resting on the window ledge.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to get a new chappie up. I've been super busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped into the theater feeling apprehensive. Nothing seemed abnormal, half the cast was there already. She felt a lot safer when they were around. She glanced up at the lighting booth. He had been up there yesterday. He sung with her.<p>

Letting out a slow breath, she was just glad it was Friday. No rehearsals on the weekend meant she didn't have to worry about her Phantom. It was relieving. As she headed toward the stage, she realized she was getting some looks from the cast. Grace smirked at Rachel.

"Someone really likes you," she said.

Frowning in confusion, Rachel continued toward the stage and that's when she saw the vase. Three dozen roses were set in a black vase on the edge of the stage. Each rose had a black ribbon tied around it. She froze in horror. Mariel looked up from the chair she was seated in and spotted Rachel.

"You have a suitor?" she asked, slightly amused.

Shaking her head slowly, still stunned, Rachel numbly moved to the stage. "Those are for me?"

"Yes," Mariel answered with a nod. "Three dozen."

"Wow..." Rachel breathed out.

"Boyfriend?" Mariel asked.

She shook her head again, gaze still locked on the flowers. Mariel went back to the notes she was making. Rachel stepped closer to the flowers, noting the card attached had her name scrawled on it in black ink. Shock ebbing away, she looked back up at the lighting box. It was seemingly empty.

Rachel looked back at the director. "Mariel?"

She lifted her head, bringing her gaze away from her notes. "Yes?"

"Who works up there?" Rachel pointed. "In the lighting booth?"

Turning in her seat, Mariel lifted an eyebrow, following her indication. "Oh. Uh... Tim. Weird fellow."

Rachel felt her stomach turn. "What do you mean?"

"He's..." Mariel shrugged and went back to her notepad. "Strange."

That wasn't any more comforting. "If he's strange, why do you work with him?"

"He's a package deal with the theater," Mariel told her. "His parents built it. He knows the ins and outs of the building. And he's good at what he does."

"Does he come to rehearsals?" She looked back up at the lighting box.

"No," Mariel answered. "He'll be at rehearsals the week before we go up. Why?"

"I..." Rachel set her sight back on Mariel. "Thought I saw someone up there. The other night."

Mariel turned in her seat again and looked back at the box. "It stays locked while we're here and I haven't seen Tim in over a week."

"Oh."

Smiling, Mariel placed her attention back on Rachel and patted her arm gently. "Get your flowers off the stage, dear."

"Sure." Nodding, Rachel moved to the stage.

The vase was heavier than she expected it was going to be. She quickly set it off to the side, almost dropping it. As she fixed the roses she noticed the card had flipped over and there was writing on the back. Rachel pulled the card from the string it was attached to. It read:

_You are a star, a rose, a belle. __My__ star, __my__ rose, __my__ belle._

"Hey."

Rachel jumped about a mile and clutched the card to her chest. She looked over to see Grace beside her.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Grace laughed. "Come on, we're gonna go warm up."

Swallowing hard, Rachel nodded. "Sure. Be right there." She carefully tucked the card into her bag and left it in one of the seats as she made her way to the stage. There was no way she was staying there alone after rehearsal tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update, but alas! I bring you more! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She wasn't staying after anymore. It had been a week since they sang together. An entire week and she tossed him aside! Did she think she was better than him? That he didn't deserve to sing with her? He made it known how much she meant to him and this was what he got? Not even a glance as she left!<p>

No more. He wasn't going to put up with it anymore. If he wouldn't give her the time of day, then he'd make sure he found the time himself. He needed her attention.

As she left the theater Thursday night, he stayed in the shadows outside, his gaze settled on her. She didn't have a car and she wasn't being picked up. Staying in the shadows and keeping his distance, he followed after her.

She passed under the streetlights quickly, but he was certain she didn't know he was following her. It was how she always walked... with a purpose. He licked his lips, wanting to get closer, but he kept back for fear she would discover him. That couldn't happen.

His eyes watched her legs. She was wearing a skirt, the back of her legs bare between the hem of her skirt and her knee high socks. He watched her ass then lifted his gaze higher to her dark hair. How he wanted to touch the silky strands and let them fall through his fingers.

She turned a street corner and he waited a moment before he, too, followed. She was still oblivious. But this had to be her street. Sure enough, there she went, up the sidewalk to a light blue house. She stopped at the door and used a key to let herself in. Did that mean she was home alone?

Carefully, he approached the house. He stopped on the sidewalk and looked it over. There was a light on downstairs, one on upstairs. He wondered if that was her bedroom. Licking his lips again, he tore his eyes away from the upstairs window.

There was a car in the driveway. Someone was probably home at this hour. He turned, glancing at the house once more, and then headed back to the theater.

* * *

><p>He was there early, parked up the street. He watched as she stepped out of her house followed by a man. He was short, dark hair, glasses. Must be her father. He climbed in the driver's side, and his Rachel got in the other side. They pulled out of the driveway and he followed in his own car.<p>

The school was a ten minute drive from her house. She kissed her father on the cheek before getting out of the car. He wished she had kissed _his_ cheek! He wondered what her lips felt like. She had a beautiful mouth...

He parked his car and got out. He had dressed in a presentable attire today. He would blend in. A substitute teacher? Sure, he could easily be that. He followed her into the school.

He now knew where her locker was. He also knew where the choir room was, the auditorium, her homeroom. There was no way he could stay there for long, he knew that. There was only so long he could blend in before being discovered by her or someone else.

She was warming up her voice right now in the choir room. No wonder she had the voice of an angel. She practiced all the time. As he stood outside the door, he listened to her sing. He recognized the song from _Jesus Christ, Superstar_. It was as if he was singing it just for her.

"Can I help you?" He was startled by a man in a vest with short curly hair.

"I just heard such beautiful singing, I had to stop," he answered quietly. "But I am looking for the principal's office. I have a meeting."

"I don't blame you." The other man smiled. "Principal Figgins' office is down the hall, turn left, it'll be on your left."

"Thank you."

He was annoyed he had been interrupted in his moment with Rachel, but he placed a pleasant smile on his face and headed toward the office. He passed by the office without a glance and went for the doors he saw up ahead. He went through them, stepping out into the fresh air of the morning. His time with Rachel was disturbed, but he would see her tonight at rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Rachel laughed as she stepped down from the stage. Rehearsal had ended for the night and she was feeling so alive. That was the one problem with rehearsing so late. She often felt energized for hours after. At least it gave her enough energy to get her homework done.<p>

She went to get her bag and stopped. There was a rose on top of it with a black ribbon attached and a card. Glancing toward the empty lighting box, she reached down and picked up the rose. Rachel opened the card.

_I love __you__. Don't be __lost__. Don't be __frightened__._

Gasping she dropped the rose. He knew. He knew she sang that song this morning as she did her warm ups. He had to have been there, at her school. But how? She never saw him. Maybe it had been a coincidence. He was obviously a theater fan. Maybe it was all a coincidence...

Picking the flower back up, she jammed it into her bag and then looking back up at the lighting box. She dropped her gaze.

"Mariel!"

The director stopped and turned, smiling. "Staying after today?

"No," Rachel answered, shaking her head. "Could you give me a ride home?"

Mariel nodded, still smiling. "Sure, Rachel. Come on."

Giving one more look to the lighting box, Rachel followed Mariel out of the theater.


End file.
